


Tessellation

by Taro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bermuda Triangle, Cas is one of those shits, Dean has a boat, Destiel - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Miami, Sam is a genius, eventually but they get there, lost at sea, weird shit goes on in the bermuda triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taro/pseuds/Taro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A'ight Sammy, I'll take you to the damned Bermuda Triangle. But if we end up eaten by the fucking Kraken or warped up to the USS Enterprise, it's on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I recently watched Life of Pi again... This resulted.
> 
> This is just a tiny prologue of what will happen next....
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm telling you, Dean. This is real! This is it!"

Dean represed a sight. Sam had to be joking. 

"Come on, Sammy... You know what happened last time you thought you were right in the middle of a break through."

Sam wasted no time in answering, "But I _am_ in the middle of an actual breakthrough!"

A hand went up to Dean's face, scrubbing his eyes. Damnit Sammy, it's too early for this. Dean opened his fridge door and peeked inside, "And what about Jess, huh? You told her yet?"

Sam was silent. Inside the refrigerator, chinese leftovers, ketchup, and two beers stared back at Dean. Damn, he needed groceries. He settled on the beer. 

"Jess doesn't have to know about this." Sam sounded apologetic, but determined. Hearing this, Dean slammed the fridge door closed and heard something inside rattle afterwards.

"Sam, you have to tell her..."

"No, I don't," Sam interrupted. 

Dean lifted his eyebrows, it wasn't like Sam to throw a tantrum like that, "Alright Sam, calm down. But I think she should know."

He could hear Sam huff out a breath, "She'll just think I'm crazy, a freak," the voice at the end of the line was soft, sad. Almost scared.

"Sam..." Dean tried, "She won't, and you know it."

Sam ignored him, "Just like everybody else."

Dean gapped like a dying fish.

"God damnit, Sam! You're Tesla reincarnated, dude, I know you're right!" Dean said in a strong voice, determined to make his brother finally trust that Jess won't hate him for this. Even if it _is_ a crazy idea. But, despite what everyone else said, Dean believed in Sam, "I just think your idea is a bit rushed," It was the truth.

" _Dean,_ it's happening _right freaking now,_ my instruments are going haywire! I need to go as soon as possible, so I can be there when it happens again," Sam chimed in, ignoring Dean. Again.

A deep breath and a hand through his hair later, Dean accepted, "A'ight Sammy, I'll take you to the damned Bermuda Triangle. But if we end up eaten by the fucking Kraken or warped up to the USS Enterprise, it's on you."

Sam was lost by 'triangle', "Yes! Oh Dean, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you! I'll be there tomorrow morning," and the dial tone.

Dean lost his speech for a moment before hanging up his house phone. 

Great. Now they're gonna sail right into the middle of the storm. Not that Dean believes the stories, but you can never be too careful with a place like that.

 _Dean,_ an inner voice told him, _what in the name of the seven hells did you get yourself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* My first day of being a senior is tomorrow...

The isolation-inducing heat of the Florida sun shone bright through the huge windows of Palm Beach Internarional Airport. Of course, Dean was used to it. Wearing flip-flops, shorts, and a loose tank, he adjusted his Ray Bans and took a deep breath.

Sam had called him yesterday, asking to take him to the Triangle to be able to study some fluctu-something that Dean gave no shits about more closely. Sam's equipment had caught something off from it—his brother had access to a _satellite_ damnit—and he wanted to be able to get closer to the source.

Dean had means of going there. Sure, it was the open sea, but it wasn't exactly _far,_ and Dean had a skiff and a cabin cruiser. Of course the skiff wouldn't be able to sail too far in, but he could take them in the cruiser to Nassau, and then further in.

So, the cabin cruiser it had to be. Dean's cruiser, The Hunter, could take them further into the Triangle, but it wasn't really great for the poor boat. They could fix the details later.

Sam had always been the smart one of the family. He studied six years in Stanford, two extra years in Yale, and was currently studying/working in a private institute, beside having his own little lab at home. He had gone for geology research and chemistry, and had also knowledge in astronomy, biology, and a bit of medicine. 

But really now... Off the records, Sam had been obsessed—yeah, that's the right word—with wanting to know what lies behind the unexplainable all his life. Since he was thirteen, he researched all kinds of crappy conspiracy theories about aliens, the Illuminati, government experiments, and ultra-confidential Earth secrets that only the darkest corners of society knew about. 

He wanted to know everything, wanted to unravel whatever mysteries were being held from the common by the powerful. 

What could keep you up at night was what Sam enjoyed the most.

He once became convinced that some secret society put a "dumbing" agent in foods, fertilizers, and water so that the human race would evolve thought-wise as slowly as possible. What remained was a planet-sized bag of idiotic potatoes, clueless of the forces that controlled the world. That entire year, Sam grew his own food in the backyard, ate only his crops and built his own water-purifier. That never really rubbed off completely from Sam, and ended up a tad vegetarian.

Later in life, Sam had learned to love the world to a point were 90% of his work was based on how to reduce the damage that humans have done to the Earth and make it a better place for as many future generations as possible. 

And now, with a beautiful and loving wife and an important carreer in Cali, Sam was as happy as he could get. 

If you took out the bullying, though. 

They are all adults, they're supposed to be mature—besides, honestly, they're _nerds,_ they have to have been on the receiving end of it sometime and therefore _not_ do it—but Sam's co-workers and a few previous bosses thought he was absolutely insane with some of his eco-friendly ideas. 

For example, one of the ideas that Sam has told Dean about was a way to have an endless supply of clean water from the ocean with a much bigger variation of the conspiracy-fear-induced device he invented some years back, and would actually be helpfull to marine fauna too. Briefly explained because Dean wouldn't be able to understand half of its complexity, he still thought it was incredibly clever, and with the problems of today, it would give the Earth a longer life span. Sam gave a conference on it—it was his first, (and sadly his last)—and he was extremely excited to give his revolutionary ideas to the world, but by the time he was halfway through his conference, almost everyone in the crowd had gotten up and left the room. 

Devastated was a soft word to use for what Sam had felt that day. It seemed as if all scientists today only cared about was winning a Crafoord or a Humboldt rather than actually helping the planet become a better place.

Despite all this, no words could describe the pride that Dean felt towards his brother. You have siblings? Oh yeah, he's Dr. Samuel Winchester from the California Institute of Technology. Wait, isn't that the nutjob from last week's paper? Damn right he is.

Dean didn't give a shit on a stick what people thought.

Sam was brave and kind and he never gave up on what he believed. Dean was more than glad to help his little brother in whatever way possible. And if that meant sailing right to the heart of the Devil's Triangle, then so be it.

Speak of the Devil—no pun intended—a group of people began to walk out of the airport now, carrying bags and beginning to realize their mistake of coming to Florida in the middle of summer. Out of that mob, Dean could recognize a mop of hair too long for his liking. Sam's hair needed a reduction, and _fast._

Dean still smiled. This was the first time they had seen each other in the flesh in like, what, eight months? They still called almost every day and sometimes skyped, but it felt like the last time they interacted they had been riding dinosaurs.

When Sam recognized his brother, he smiled so wide his eyes crinkled. Dean didn't know this but his own expression was the same.

"If it attacks me, I'm calling the cops," Dean said, nodding at the bear cub currently inhabiting Sam's head. Sam rolled his eyes before pulling his brother into a tight hug. Dean hugged back, breathing in his brother, as weird as that may sound. 

They fighted like normal siblings, and wanted to rip off each other's throat most of their childhood, but they loved each other dearly. At the end of the day, Sam and Dean were inseparable. 

They broke their hug, "Did you take a shower?" Sam asked after squinting suspiciously at Dean. 

"Of course I did, Sammy!" Dean chirped. _Of course I didn't!_ "It's the general Florida smell, remember? You won't feel it after a few days in."

Sam grimaced but walked with Dean to his Impala, stuffed his bags in the trunk, and both drove off to Dean's house in Lantana.

•

Thank Jesus he went grocery shopping after Sam's call the day before. What a shame. 

"I've got Amstel and Sol. Want any?" Dean asked from the kitchen. 

Sam had been in the guest room, not really unpacking since all his stuff would go to the boat in a couple of days anyway, but sleeping off as many jet lag as he could. It was 7 p.m. already, and the sun was setting. Dean figured Sam had slept enough.

Dean's plans of spoiling Sam's sleep were ruined, for Sam had woken up already, and was emerging from his room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, rubbing his eyes. 

After a yawn, Sam told Dean that some water would do enough. Dean shrugged and popped a Sol for himself. 

Sam sat on Dean's couch. Dean followed on the loveseat that faced it. 

"Okay, tell me about it, lil' bro," Dean sipped his beer. 

Sam put down his glass of water and pulled a knee to his chest, "Alright," he huffed out one of his famous huffs, "Where do you want me to start?"

Dean thought for a moment, "First of all... Jess?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sam took a deep breath, "I told her I wanted to see you, so I'd be gone for a couple of weeks."

"And what about work?"

Sam actually laughed, but sadly, "I told them I would do experiments at home. They won't miss me anyway."

Dean wanted to say something, but nothing occured to him. He supressed the need to fly right the fuck now to California and beat everyone who made Sam feel so bad. But a shut mouth seemed like the best option right now.

Taking another sip of his beer, Dean asked again, "So, what is it exactly that you're looking for?"

Sam's expression changed completely. First he looked hopeful, but he kept fidgeting his fingers and opening his mouth to speak, and shutting it again. Then he seemed to realize something and his eyes softened. 

"In your words, what is a black hole?"

Dean was taken a bit back. He wasn't expecting that but okay, "Um... They're like, holes in space that suck everything nearby."

Sam nodded, "And where do the 'sucked' things go?"

"Well..." Dean started, but actually couldn't continue. This had never crossed his mind. Well, yes it had, but he had brushed it off. They end up in nothing, they disappear, just like when things die. 

Dean had no answer. 

Sam half-smiled, "Aha, so, you don't know?"

"Does _anybody_?" Dean defended himself, and took another gulp of beer. 

"As far as I know? No," Sam answered. Dean could almost hear the _but I bet the Freemasons do_ that prepubescent Sam would have said.

Sam was conflicted. It was like trying to explain general relativity to a toddler. In that area, at least, "What if I told you that there's basically a black hole in the middle of the Triangle?"

Dean was silent. 

A...

_Black hole?_

In the middle of the ocean? 

That... Okay, honestly? That was crazy.

"But... Sam that makes no sense, wouldn't it be sucking everything? If it was, I mean, wouldn't we be sucked into it already?"

Sam made a 'so-so' face, "I'll put it simply. My computers register it as a black hole, but it's not _exactly_ a black hole. More like a black stoma. And backwards."

"Wait..." Dean made a face and his voice went higher, "Backwards..?"

"Yeah..." Sam sighed, "The 'other end' of a black hole. The place where everything that gets sucked in goes to. That's what the Bermuda Triangle is."

There was silence. 

Sam considered, "Well, uh... At least that's my theory."

"But... Where's the other end? And why aren't planets and stars coming out of the ocean then?"

Before Dean could keep protesting though, Sam began talking about something called redshift and blueshift and Schumann Resonance, and Dean really tried to understand, but to no end. His little brother kept talking and giving complicated explanations of how the Earth has certain electronagnetic anomalies in this area and something about polarities affecting certain areas of the planet, like Death Valley and its rocks, or Dragon's Sea just off the coast of Japan.

Gas hydrates and methane bubbles and electronic fog and complex terms that Dean couldn't quite grasp were thrown in the conversation by an excited Sam.

Dean trully believed his brother, but all these explanations were making his brain bleed a little. 

Finally, Dean lifted a hand to shut Sam up because no, he had lost the thread of the conversation a few paragraphs back. But it's okay, if Sam says it's something, then Dean trusts him.

"So, what _does_ come out of the Triangle?" It was a simple curiosity question. He didn't really care about the answer. Unless it was like demons or something.

Sam shrugged, "Kaijus," He said with a completely straight face. 

A chuckle escaped Dean's lips. Back to bussiness though.

"Alright, Sammy. I don't know much about sciency stuff anyway, I believe you. But..." Dean shifted, Sol forgotten long ago, "Thing is... You sure you wanna sail straight into the eye of the hurricane? I mean... Is it worth it?"

It wasn't a question. Dean already knew the answer. 

"Yeah, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: creepy lore, no NFL for Dean, and shit begins to hit the industrial fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: reverse black holes and human-eating hair.


End file.
